


Under the Stars

by ladydragon76



Series: Leader to Leader [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> A little love-making under the stars…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Leader to Leader  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream
> 
>  **Warning:** Sticky smut and fluff.  
>  **Notes:** drabbles-by_v bid on my Superstorm Sandy deal thing too. She prompted: “I will love you forever for some G1 Optimus/Starscream, Optimus seducing a snarky Starscream? Even just a follow-up to _It's Venting, Not Gossip_ would be wonderful. (PWP is okay too.)” Post- _It’s Venting, Not Gossip_ by a couple years or so.

“I don’t know why I didn’t look here first,” Optimus said, his hands sliding around to the front of Starscream’s hips as he pressed up against his back.

Starscream leaned back into the warmth of the large frame, optics remaining on the twinkling lights of the city below. “You _could_ always just comm me.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” There was slight _snickt_ as Optimus’ battlemask -and _why_ did he still insist on wearing that blasted thing?- split and retracted. Warm lips grazed Starscream’s audial, a low purr rumbling right into his spark.

“Well, I suppose if you prefer wasting time we could already have been together doing other things, I can’t stop you.” A brief pause. “I would have met you in your quarters.”

Optimus smiled against Starscream’s helm, arms winding around his middle to hug him. Starscream’s lips twitched with a suppressed smile. He liked this, but he still hated admitting it. Someone might reach out and steal it all away if he let on just how very much he wanted it, this peaceful, happy life. Thankfully, Optimus was genuinely fine with his odd manner and never seemed bothered by any prickliness so long as Starscream’s actions when they were alone belied the snarky words.

They were alone now, and Optimus was taking full advantage, hands moving in firm caresses over Starscream’s middle, fingertips grazing the top edge of his pelvis plating. Part offer, part suggestion. Starscream bit at his lower lip. He knew exactly where this was going and wasn’t about to stop it or protest.

Too much.

“It’s a lovely night. A little cool, but I’m rather fond of the idea of Cybertron having seasons now.” Optimus nuzzled his way into the side of Starscream’s neck. “The chill of winter always made the stars seem brighter on Earth.”

“That’s nonsense.”

“Mm…”

“And our seasons, as you call them, will be nothing like Earth’s. Cybertron’s axis is not tilted as much and we don’t have the same elements or environments for precipitation.”

“It’s cooler than usual. That means I have an excuse to warm you,” Optimus murmured, hands roaming more, taking liberty with Starscream’s frame. One hand pulled out along the lower edge of his wing, and Starscream had to will away the shiver.

A snort and optic roll. “As if you need an excuse.”

“Are you saying you heat easily for me regardless of occasion?”

Yes. Absolutely. “I never should have started interfacing with you. It’s given you an ego.”

Optimus chuckled. “You can’t resist me. Want me to prove it?” His chipper tone and bright smile as he physically turned Starscream in his arms were at complete odds with the deep cobalt of his optics, darkened by arousal and desire. Starscream couldn’t stop the shiver this time as he was held tight and close. Anticipation made his respiration catch as Optimus just held his gaze for a long minute before finally tipping his helm down.

Impossible as it should have been after so many shared kisses, Starscream’s knees turned almost instantly to putty. A thrill shot straight to his spark, and he opened, allowing Optimus to lick into his mouth, all hot need and hungry demand. It made his processor spin and the planet tip under his feet.

They were moving before the kiss ended, and Starscream dragged himself back to the world reluctantly, but he’d better see what romantic silliness his lover was up to this time.

Optimus nibbled down Starscream’s neck, managing to pull a soft moan despite the curious frown gathering. “What… are you doing?”

A sharp bite preceded the answer. “Biting your neck. Then I’m going to lay you out under the stars right… here… in the shadow of the spire.” Optimus suited action to words, and Starscream laid down on the smooth panels of the rooftop, optic ridge arched. Optimus flashed a quick grin. “Now we’re out of sight.”

“We’re on a _rooftop_ ,” Starscream pointed out.

Optimus moved over him, chest plating brushing up and down over Starscream as he rocked slightly on his knees. “All the better for making love to you under the stars.”

Starscream gave him a flat look. “Making love? Really?”

“What? I do love you.” Said with a smirk that had everything to do with Optimus enjoying himself too much, and did nothing at all to diminish the sentiment of the words.

Starscream blinked. Optimus always said it so easily. It was a little bit of a surprise every time, and never failed to make Starscream’s spark leap in its casing. “Sap.”

Optimus purred, burrowing his face back into Starscream’s neck to nibble his main line again. “You love it.”

Starscream heaved his best put-upon sigh. “And you as well, I suppose.” He lifted his knees to hook over Optimus’ hips and held tighter. “You’re polishing my wings if you scrape them up here on the blasted ground.”

“Polish all of you anyway if you’ll let me.” Optimus’ hand stroked out over the front plane of one wing, fingers scratching gently. It sent a fuzz of pleasure across Starscream’s sensornet.

And like Starscream would turn _that_ down? “I suppose-” His voice cut off on a moan, as Optimus pushed his hips down, their panels rubbing, the pressure enough to make heat cascade from that point of contact right up to Starscream’s spark.

“You suppose…?” Optimus prompted, rubbing himself against Starscream and making coherent thought difficult.

“It… I could…” Starscream huffed and let his interface panel open, while hooking a foot behind Optimus’ aft to pull him in tighter. “Stop teasing.”

“You’re always so impatient.” Optimus’ mouth moved up to Starscream’s jawline, teeth scraping lightly before being replaced by soft lips that trailed over for another devouring kiss. His aft lifted, and there was a click followed by the push-slide of hot, firm metal gliding across the lubricant slick surface of Starscream’s array.

They both moaned, Starscream’s wings flexing against the ground as Optimus sank into him, stretching the mesh lining of his valve perfectly. Starscream opened his optics, staring at the stars above them as they moved together. Optimus murmured in his audial, low words of want and desire. It made Starscream’s spark pulse harder, his hands and thighs tightening their hold.

It took time, but Optimus was infinitely patient with him, rocking them slowly, the thick, steady push of his spike building charge across sensor nodes. It was never easy to let go, and even more difficult when not hidden away behind a few locked doors, but inevitably Starscream went from gasps to soft moans. The world fell away, and the only thing in existence were the stars, Starscream, and Optimus setting his body alight with bliss.

Ecstasy rolled up over him in a slow wave, pulling a deep, primal sound from Starscream up with it. Optimus’ pace never faltered, though the soft words fell away into a low moan, his large frame trembling with tension as he made a final deep thrust and held there.

Starscream lay panting, staring at the stars, but relaxed under Optimus. “Love you too,” he whispered, afraid to say it too loud.

Optimus purred against his audial, then kissed him. “I know, and I don’t have the words to tell you how grateful I am that you do.”

Starscream turned his helm, catching the grin. “Primus, you really are a sap.” He pushed at Optimus shoulders. “Move it. You owe me a polish, and I want every scrape and scratch buffed out before I have to show my face in public tomorrow.”

Optimus snickered and stole one last kiss.

And if Starscream clung a little to his neck, and his return kiss was just a little desperate and needy, Optimus didn’t mention it or even give him an odd look. The Prime wasn’t the only one without the words to express himself, but unlike him, Starscream wouldn’t even try to find them. He preferred actions, and instead of letting Optimus polish him when they got to his berth room, Starscream pushed him down with a firm hand and lusty smirk, and let his body and spark speak for him.


End file.
